


Physical gifts don't need no titles :D

by honkingantelope



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: JeanMarco Gift Exchange, M/M, physical gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honkingantelope/pseuds/honkingantelope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I opted for a physical gift for the JM Gift Exchange, so here's the picture of all the things I stuffed into blushyfaces' package :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Physical gifts don't need no titles :D

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blushyfaces](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushyfaces/gifts).



> A BIGGEST THANK YOU EVER for the amazing mods of JeanMarco Gift Exchange for doing such a wonderful, tremendous job. You guys rock and I love you :)
> 
> Blushyfaces, my dear, I hope you'll enjoy your gift!


End file.
